Truth be told
by HP Storyteller
Summary: My first fanfic! The trio are at the end of their seventh year, Harry & Hermione have been accepted to attend a Auror training camp in the states, but will Hermione leave Ron to go? Romance and adventure blossom between the three, what will happen?
1. Love Hate

**Truth Be Told** By: _HP Storyteller_

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have copyright of any of the Harry Potter Series, Characters or traits.  
I do own the story plot.**

The year was almost at its end, The trio's final year at Hogwarts was nearly over and a long and wonderful summer lay ahead. Hermione had past all her NEWTS with perfection, Harry didn't do to bad himself, Ronald on the other hand didn't getthe best of marks. Harry and Hermione was offered Auror training in America; Harry hadn't wasted any time accepting but Mione was still in deep thought about if she wanted that for her life. Up in the girls common room Hermione laid sprawled out on her four poster bed, examining the acceptance letter for the Auror camp in New York; it was a very good school.

Now we all know our Hermione Granger, never to turn down the Opportunity of higher learning, which confused Granger completely; why was she so reluctant to go? What was she afraid of? Was it the fact of a new country? Or leaving someone behind - Her mind wandered over many things, finally landing on the topic of a certain Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley. It had been no secret that the tomato red headed boy had always fancied bookworm Hermie, who wouldn't? Hermione sighed as she dropped the papers to the floor and closed her eyes, deep thought consuming her, It had only been since the beginning of this year that Mione knew Ron's true feelings, she had been told by Ginny, Ron still hadn't told her personally.

"Hermione come down here you gotta see this!" Shouted the fiery red head from down below.  
Boy's weren't able to climb the steps to the girl's dormitory, but Ron's voice echoed into the room, Hermione slowly was brought back to earth; daydreaming was a pointless hobby, which Granger had been doing a lot lately. Sitting up she combed through her bed-head hair with her slender fingers and smoothed out her skirt.

"Bloody Hell Hermione your gonna miss it!" Shouted Ron once more this time with more frustration, "Neville's got himself stuck to the wall!"

"shut your damn trap Ronald i'm coming." Hermione snapped as she started her way down the winding stairs to the common room, where sure enough Neville Longbottom was squirming against the wall, fright in his eye's.

"How'd he manage that?" She said with a chuckle as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to hold in laughter that was welling up inside of her.

"Well I kinda got carried away with..."

"Spellotape." Interrupted Harry finishing the boy's sentence for him, "He got carried away with Spellotape and some how he's stuck."

Hermione could make out Ronald standing to her far left, he was cracking up but was at least kind enough to put a silencing charm on his glee, Neville noticed the red headed boy's uncontrolled laughter and turned a light pink; Hermione walked over and elbowed Ron in the Ribs giving him a horrible look of disbelief.

"Now Neville what was you doing with so much spellotape?" She asked concerned, everybody knew that Longbottom was a klutz but seriously who would stick himself to a wall? Mione looked at the boy with sympathy her warm cinnamon brown eye's looking into his green one's, the boy's Predicament had started to drawl a small crowed around them, Ginny was off by Harry asking what had happened when Neville finally answered, he looked sick.

"I…I, Well, Ur." He seemed to have been struggling with the proper words,

"Neville?" Hermione asked cautiously, "What have… you done?"

The room suddenly grew silent, people started to whisper trying to figure out what the bloody hell was up. Ron didn't pay any attention he was still laughing his arse off which nobody could hear because of the clever spell.  
Neville took a deep gulp and shut his eyes tightly, "IbrokeRon'sWand" saying this extremely fast and terribly low everybody looked clueless,

"You did what?" Hermione asked, "Sorry I didn't catch that." But somebody had, Ronald. Hermione could see him out of the corner of his eye, he looked rather sick, almost a greenish color his hands balled up into fists; He seemed to be yelling something but hadn't realized the spell was still in effect. Hermione quickly realized that Ronald was about to murder Neville if she didn't get him off that wall and mobile so he could defend himself quickly she ran over and muttered a few incantations, Neville flew off the wall and stood behind Hermione, Ron finally realized the spell was still working and quickly stopped it from silencing him.

"Y.y…you what?" He managed to stutter, as he walked closer and closer toward Neville who was hiding behind Hermione, people started to back up in fear of a duel; Hermione was trapped in the middle. Neville slowly pulled something out of his pocket, which ended up being Ronald's wand, It was in several pieces and haphazardly tapped together with what had been the culprit to Neville being stuck to the Wall, hand shaking Neville handed the broken wood to the tall Langley boy who let it drop through his hands and down onto the floor.

"How di-did you manage to do that?" Ron said in a squealing tone almost in disbelief as he looked past Hermione's shoulder to the plump boy who was cowering behind Hermione, who had tried to walk away but Neville had a firm grip on Hermione's shirt; she was going nowhere. Mione could feel Neville's hot breath at the nape of her neck, his breath was shaky and he seemed embarrassed, she figured he probably was now a dark shade of pink.

"I, will I was making out with Parvati…" He stopped for a moment, Hermione glanced over at Partil who looked rather embarrassed, Neville continued, "On one of the sofas when I snapped your wand, I must have sat on it; you really shouldn't keep it laying about like that." People started to snicker and whisper, Hermione caught some of the whispers between Seamus and Dean, "Wow, did you hear that?" whispered one - "Neville does get action." Snickered the other, Hermione looked over at them with a strict face which made them both almost swallow there tongues.

When Hermione turned to face Ronald again she was shocked to see that he had her own wand in his hand and was pointing it at Neville, 'what has gotten into him?' She thought as she finally was set free from Neville's grasp, she walked over to Ron and strictly but kindly asked what the bloody hell he was thinking, she'd buy him a new wand in the morning if he would just go to bed, for once he listened; storming out of the room he left her and dozen's of other Gryffindor's in pure shock.

Good morning for embarrassment:

Morning came far to soon for Hermione Granger, sure it was Saturday and she could probably sleep in till noon but she couldn't; there was thing's to be done, books to be read, plus a Hogsmead trip had been scheduled for that early afternoon that Mione didn't want to miss. Struggling out of bed she noticed that she was the first one awake, all the rest kept snoring away, Ginny was the loudest out of the nine; 'She's probably dreaming about snogging Harry.' Hermione thought as she wrestled out of her covers and hopped out of bed, her hair was a mess and drool was on her cheek.

"Thank god I have my wand to fix myself up in the morning." She said softly to herself as she looked into her bed stand mirror, reaching into her pajama pocket she grabbed at empty space, her wand wasn't there. Panicking Mione racked her brain at where she had it last, then it dawned on her; Ronald had gone off to bed with her wand the night before when he had been upset. "Damn!" She said out loud probably loud enough to wake Ginny up who had the bed right next to hers, the snoring subsided for a moment but then continued.

Hermione didn't own a brush, she had given up on the muggle contraption ever since she learned how to perform the simple charm for hair straightening, she hated her once curly frizz that was her hair, but ever since Tonk's had shown her that charm she had been sporting straight locks, but unfortunately for Hermione her hair was now back to its original state of being a uncontainable ball of frizz and no wand in sight. She knew if she was ballsy enough to venture into the boy's dormitory looking like this Ronald would never let her live it down, she could picture it now.

Sighing Hermione took one of her cloaks and put it on, with only her night garments underneath she hoped she wouldn't run into anyone on the way; Tiptoeing out into the common room she was pleased to see that only one person was still in there, asleep on the couch was Neville he had obviously been too afraid to go up to the Dormitory in fear of what Ronald would do, she walked past him silently careful not too disturb the poor boy and reached the steps up to the male dormitory; unlike the girl's she was aloud up the steps and into the darkly lit room, where nine beds were draped shut and the sound of sleep could be heard from all of them.

Mione knew which one was Ronald's, Harry and she spent hours up in the boy's dormitory talking about anything and everything; the trio was inseparable, as she neared his bed she noticed that he was talking.. Had he been awake after all? Hermione quickly started to run back toward the doorway but then noticed that he was snoring too, did Ronald Weasley talk in his sleep? She wondered as she walked silently back to the edge of his bed and eavesdropped. Now it wasn't like Hermione to be sneaky but this was Ronald, she had a right to know what Ronald dreamt about in his sleep; after all he was her best friend right?

'Malfoy get away from her!' Hermione heard as Ron slurred the words in his slumber he continued onward.

'Get your grubby hands off her.' Ron said more persistent with more anger in his voice, 'he must be dreaming about Malfoy, figures.." Hermione thought, a little disappointed that that was all he had been dreaming about; but then.

'I'm warning you Malfoy if you don't get your mitts off Hermione I'll blast you to kingdom come!"

Hermione's ear's perked up at the sound of her very name, Ronald was dreaming of her? She felt her cheeks grow hot as she thought about the red head laying behind the curtain dreaming of none other then Hermione.

'Ferret you know very well Mione is my girl!' Granger couldn't control the laugh from Ron calling Malfoy a ferret in his dream, but then the rest of the sentence hit her like a semi, her heart fluttered and dropped to her knee's, Did Ronald Weasley just call Hermione his girl? Of course it was just in a dream but really, did he want her to be his girl?' Hermione was almost tempted to wake him up and ask him about his dream when she heard Harry cough, 'Shit' she thought as she rummaged around in Ronald's drawers for her wand which was no where to be found, she ran to the foot of his bed and unlocked his trunk, nothing but a moldy cheese sandwich was inside; which welcomed her with a nasty smell.

"Ronald you pig!" She said out loud on mistake, suddenly to her horror the retched snoring stopped and the curtains to his bed was pulled back hastily, his blue eye's stared into Mione's cinnamon one's with a look of utter confusion, a laugh danced across his face as he noticed her hair, but he held it in.

"Wha, What the bloody hell are you doing here Hermione?" He said in a hoarse high voice as he pulled the covers up around his bare chest, which Hermie had noticed was very muscular from Quidditch, her cheeks grew hot again and she just was about to speak but Ron cut her off,  
"And Bloody hell! What happened to your hair?"

Hermione was just about to go off on Ron but she remembered that everybody else was asleep and she didn't want to really wake them up the way she was looking,

"Ron shut up." She said in a stern whisper as she sat at the edge of his bed, "I've come for my wand, I need it to straighten my hair."

"So that's what you look like in the mornings?" He laughed as he scrimmaged around in his covers in search of the missing wand, "I slept with it, I didn't wand somebody to take it." He explained when he noticed Hermione's awkward face of confusion.

Mione couldn't believe how rude Ron could be sometimes, especially to someone she thought he at lease liked, she wanted to choke him for being so ignorant and pigheaded but she became very concerned when he said he was sleeping with it.

"Ronald Billius Weasley are you absolutely Mad? Do you want to loose a eyeball?" She said in a hushed voice but none the less intimidating, "It could have went off while you was sleeping and heaven know what could have happened to you!" Hermione was completely out of breath once she finished her lecture of not sleeping with wands, "What else do you sleep with that's dangerous?" She said as she tried to tug back his sheet's which for some reason Ron was trying to hold onto for dear life.

"Mione stop, here's your wand." He tossed the wooden stick over to her, "Bloody ''ell let me back to sleep."

Hermione was curious as to why the freckled face boy wouldn't let her look under his cover's, she watched as he turned to his other side and seemed to pretend to fall off to sleep, silently she took a quill from his nightstand and transfigured it into a tiny spider, which she placed on Ronald's pillow.

"Ron, Ron.. Spider! On! Your! Head!" The last three words were said slowly and loudly, the boy quickly jumped up out of the bed and Hermione laughed, "Gotcha!" she said with enthusiasm as she turned the small insect back into his phoenix feathered quill, "Now lets see what your hiding under your sheets." She pulled them back and to her astonishment she saw..

"Wait Hermione, Mione, I.. I can expla, explain!" Ron said with a green tint that was worse then when he heard his wand had been snapped, he walked over to her side of the bed where she stood, staring down at the sheets her cheeks burning hot with embarrassment..

"I, I should go." She took her wand and ran out of the common room, leaving Ron to die of embarrassment, for what was under the sheets was a picture of Hermione and Ron, which he bewitched to make it look like they were making out; he really wanted to die.

Dodging the Dilemma:

"Are you sure Hermione?" Ginny asked taking a long sip of her butterbeer, they had been sitting in a back booth of the three broomsticks for a good while now; Mione had been afraid to leave for fear of running into Ron.

"Yes, god Ginny it was horrid!" Ginevra laughed at her friend's frustration and enthusiasm, they had been talking about Ron for almost the whole visit, and she found it necessary to change the subject before they went insane over the topic of her brother. Despite the age difference Mione and Ginny had become real close, best friends at that; Hermione looked at her as a sister and she figured Ginny probably felt the same way, they could talk about anything and not be embarrassed, that reason was why Ginny ventured into the next conversation.

"So, he's the reason you don't want to go to the states huh?

Hermione's cheeks burned, she figured they had to be redder then Ginny's ruby red hair, she twirled her straw around in her now empty butterbeer glass, searching her mind for some believable story that Ron wasn't the reason that she didn't want to go; she couldn't find herself able to look into Ginny's eye's, she knew she had always been a terrible liar.

"Don't be silly, of course not!" She said simply as she flagged down the waiter for another butterbeer, her mouth had gone dry at the mention of Ronald's name; like it always did - She had it bad for him, and there was no cure.

"Oh come off it alright Hermione!" Ginny snapped, "Ron likes you!"

"I lov-"

"That will be two sickles."

Hermione was brought back to reality, had she just moments ago almost admit that she actually loved Ron? She sat there with a blank stare on her face; lost in deep concentration, it all made sense, she really was in love with Ron.

"Two sickles please." Said a bored monotone voice to her left, snapping back to reality she noticed the waiter waiting for his pay,

"Oh, Sorry kinda got lost there for a moment." Mione said embarrassed as she fished out two sickles and a knut for a tip, "That will be all." The young man walked off mumbling under his breath about ungrateful customers then dropped out of earshot, Ginny looked transfixed on the man's behind; Hermione shook her out of it.

"Ginny, I do lov- care for Ron; but I absolutely will not tell him first."

"Hermione don't be thick, Ron will never make the first move; I know my brother."

Hermione sighed, leaning back in her booth she shut her eyes tightly, "Ginny I'm telling you he doesn't like me; we fight all the time!"

"Well explain the picture then, what was that all about?"

"He's a horny git."

Ginny kicked Hermione under the table, Hermione opened her eye's wide,

"Ginny why did you do tha-" Hermione's blood ran cold, there was Ron and Harry at the front of the pub, talking to some boy's who had stopped them at a booth up toward the front, "Ginny!" Hermione hissed, more then anything Mione wanted to hide under the table, become invisible, die.

"What?" Ginny asked with a chuckle, she was finding Hermione's reaction to all this quite amusing, "Want me to wave them down?" She asked teasing her. Grabbing her butterbeer and wand she slid under the table, just as Harry and Ron turned around, and started walking toward Ginny; 'great' She thought, "I'll be stuck under this table for the rest of the visit."

"Hey Gin." Harry said taking a seat beside the girl, his feet nearly colliding with Hermione under the table; Ron took the other side of the booth; placing his sneakers inches away from Hermione's leg, she was trapped, surely they would find her.  
They started talking about Quidditch and how Harry had lead his team to Victory; all they needed was one more win for the cup. Hermione had grown bored of the endless talking between the boy's about who was the better beater, Colin or Dennis Creevey who had both only just joined the team that year.

"Colin, he never misses the bludger - never." Harry said in a proud voice.

"That git can't aim for his life, he nearly took my ear off, that one."

Hermione probably figured Ron had pointed to one of his ears, the people above the table started laughing, Hermione elbowed Ginny's leg, trying to give her the message that she was tired of staring at bubblegum stuck under the table.

"Ow!" Cried out Ginny; Hermione hadn't meant to hit her that hard, she had a strong feeling that Ginny had exaggerated the pain.

"Whassit wrong?" Harry asked concerned,

"Stomach ache." Ginny lied, "I think It's the fire whiskey I had."

"Bloody Hell, Fire whiskey?" Ron said, "Ginny you are far to young to be drinking Fire Whiskey!" Whining almost, "And far to young to date aswell." Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Ron's strict behavior, he always had looked over Ginny.

"Speaking of dating..- Ow!" Ginny had another 'stomach pain' thanks to Hermione who had jabbed her in the thigh, Ginny had promised not to say anything; how could she lie?

"Speaking of dating.." Ginny paused for a moment, almost like she was expecting another jab; "Ron when are you going to stop being so thick and ask Mione out?"

This was it, the question; the one she had been dying to here for months now - Hermione held her breath, her heart pounding in her chest, as she listened to Ron stumble on his words.

"I, Um, I.. I.."

"Spit it out you git!" Ginny said, Hermione could imagine Ron's face resembling a ripe tomato; he blushed a lot.

"Well she wouldn't say yes." Ron said grimly, "I got her kinda mad at me this morning.."

It was Harry's turn to speak, he had been awfully silent, he probably had been staring at Ginny's breast's the whole time, he had been doing that a lot lately.

"Ron." He said, "You and Hermione are meant for one another; Bloody hell man what's the problem?"

Ron shuffled his feet, Hermione curled up into even a smaller ball then what she had been, Ron had some enormous feet, which was now only inches away from her foot,

"She saw , She saw that picture you helped bewitch 'arry!" he said frustrated, "I tried to explain but she stormed out."

Hermione's eye's almost popped out of her head, Harry had helped Ron make that picture? Oh boy they were in for it when she came up from under the table; ;just wait in see.' She thought.

Ginny was laughing hysterically; something she did often, making her seem she was more of a loon then Lovegood; "Ron, she wasn't mad; more embarrassed I'd say she was."

"How'y know?" He asked in a high pitched voice, "I havin' seen her 'round all day, blimey; is she alright?"

"Yeh Ginny, Where is she?" Harry chimed in, "She wasn't in the Common Room when I woke up."

Ginny drummed her fingers on the table, trying to think of something to say, "She's closer then you think." Was all she said, with an airy tone that sounded like Professor Trelawny, Ron shifted his feet once more, this time colliding with Mione's knee socks, 'damn' was all Hermione could say as she begged to become invisible.

"Blimey, S'mthings under there!" Ron said leaning down to look, what he saw was not what he had expected.


	2. From under the table

_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! It really inspired me to keep going with this story, I hope you like this next chapter, I know I do. - HP Storyteller._

**Truth be Told By**:

_HP Storyteller_

** Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Ron's blue eye's looked shocked, as he got lost in her Cinnamon brown ones,

"Hermione! Wha?" He helped her out of the table, and up onto the cushioned seat, where he sat next to her.

"Hey Hermie." said Harry; a little less enthusiastic then the others, something most be bothering him.

"Er, Hey." She said sheepishly; not looking up from the table to look at his friends, she was embarrassed that she had been found under a dirty table none other then eavesdropping - it was something Malfoy would do, but not her.

Ginny was the only one to speak after Hermione's pathetic hello,

"She was hiding from you, Ronald. She heard everything." She added toward her brother.

Hermione gave Ginny a stare that would make a dementor's blood run cold, then Ronald spoke;

"Uh, yeah - is that true?"

"Of course not!" Hermione said softly, twirling a strand of her curly locks around her index finger, a habit since she was about nine. "Why would I be hiding from you - your only a boy." Ron's ears grew pink; Hermione looked up at him finally and almost melt, 'Oh god - that stupid smirk is on his face again.' Mione had always adored that funny smile Ron had, there was just something about It.

"No - I mean did you really hear what I said 'bout you?" He looked nervous.

"Bloody 'ell Ron, it's not like I turned off my ear's of course I heard"  
Ron turned his stare away from Hermione's warm cinnamon eyes, it was just too painful.

"Well, I… I didn't mean to embarrass you Mione…" He carried on with his attempt of an apology, "I just kinda wanted a picture of you…"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't even what to think of what you have been doing with that picture Ronald." She said coldly, "Let's just end that subject now, alight then?"

"-Hermione" Said Ron with a pause, "y'kno' I really do like you."

Granger felt quite awkward, was Ronald going to actually tell her finally that he had feelings for her? She frankly thought it would be more romantic then sitting in a pub, gum stuck in her hair and everybody all around staring at the strange girl who had climbed from out from under a table.

"Mhm." She mustered to say, not trusting her shaking voice.

"And you know that your one amazing witch…" He added this time his voice starting to shake.

Hermione's cheeks grew hot once more; Ron thought she was an amazing witch? Wow.

"Um, um, m'yeh?" She said shaking her head, "Ur, a gr-great wizard to Ron."

The tension at the table began to grow; Ginny felt it and she elbowed Harry in the side.

"Maybe we should, err go…" She whispered into his ear, the boy nodded and they slipped out of the booth and out the door, leaving the red head and Hermione along together. Ronald turned toward Hermione, taking his hands into hers. Hermione started to shake, this was it! This is what she had been dreaming about since second year, her wait was over. Ron licked his lips and slowly started to talk.

"Mione"  
"Yes"  
"Hermione.. You're a really great friend, ya'kno?"

"You are too, Ron." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"And ya'kno' Harry is a great friend too.."

Bloody hell! Why was he mentioning Harry when he was confessing his love for me? Hermione thought, 'He sure has a strange way of showing his emotions.'

"Yeah, Harry's a great friend." Hermione said with a monotone voice, she wished Ron would just hurry it up and kiss her.

"That's why… I really think me and you…"

'This is it… This is it!' Screamed Hermione in her head.

"That's why… I really think me and you and Harry should all go to the states."

Hermione's mouth hanged open; Ron had a strange expression on his face; like he about to get hit. She turned back toward the table, slamming her fist hard against the top of it, Ron just looked at her blankly trying to figure out what the bloody hell he had said to cause such a reaction.

"I…I mean, I just don't want to be stuck at the Burrow all summer." Ron said quietly, looking down at his own feet.

"I…I, Cant believe you Ronald - you're the thickest they come." She shouted as she pushed past him and toward the door.

Ron got up and laid some sickles on the table to pay for the butterbeer and chased after the girl he thought had went mental. "Hermione wait up." he said out of breath as she was about to run out of the door, "What the bloody matter is wrong with you?" He retorted, girls could be so confusing. "I just wanted to spend time with my best friends over the summer." He yelled, where everybody in the pub could hear him.

Hermione just shook her head and ran out of the door.

"Mione!" Ron said yelling after her as he chased her down the street.

"Go away Ronald, you thick tomato!" She shouted as she searched around for the sign of Ginny or Harry.  
"Thick tomato?" He said hurt, "At least I'm not the one acting like a basket case over a simple conversation."

Hermione stopped in her tracks, 'simple conversation.' bounced around in her head, bunching her hands into a fist she wanted to just sock him silly, but controlled herself - kinda.

"SIMPLE CONVERSATION? SIMPLE?" She yelled then hysterically laughing as if it was some hilarious joke. The whole of Hogsmead stared at the two; they had started quite the scene.

"Hell Ronald, I don't see why I thought you would, confess finally…" She said trailing off at the last two words; she looked hurt; Ron was nothing other then a fly to her anymore.

"Confess? Confess to what?" He asked horrified, did she know?

"Yes Ronald confess, Bloody hell." She said as she started to walk away again, pushing herself through the crowed.

"Fine, I'll confess." Ronald said, "I'm the one who dressed crookshanks up in Mrs. McGonagals underclothes, I thought it be funny."

Hermione's cheeks burned redder now as Hogwart students started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You did… WHAT?" She asked in a fiery voice as she clenched her wand inside her cloak pocket.

"I dressed your cat in Mrs… McGon-"

"I heard that Ron." She said fuming.

Ron gulped, 'I guess that wasn't the confession she wanted.' He started to step backwards, "I'm… I'm sorry?" He said sweetly.

"Ronald screw the cat, I'm mad because you can't realize I'm in, I'm in lo-love with you.."

"Ur wha-what?" He said with a high voice, as he backed into a wall as Hermione grew closer.

"Ron Don't be deaf, you bloody well know what I said." She was only inches from him, mixed emotions running through her; I wanna kiss him - No I wanna sock his lights out.

"Wha?" He continued to ask, his eyes opened wide like he was just beginning to see what she had meant.

"Oi, you two take it elsewhere." Shouted the storekeeper of the store they were standing in front of, "You're scaring the bussiness away."

"S-sorry." Mione said embarrassed as she ran through the crowed leaving Ronald Weasley all on his own.

Hour later

"Hermione get over the git, he isn't really even a great kisser."

Granger had been so distraught that she had found comfort in no other then Lavender Brown, the girl who had snatched Ron from her in their sixth year.

"Lavender, Ron is far more then just snogging…" She said angrily. Why was she sticking up for the boy who had just crushed her heart?

"Whatever you say.." Lavender said dryly, as she sat down on the edge of her bed; up in the girls dormitories.

"It's true; he may be thick sometimes but.. But he's. He's perfect." She words just seemed to slip out through her lips.

"Malfoy is perfect, Ron's just a git." Lavender said with a dreamy face, everybody knew that Lav was crushing on Draco. Hermione couldn't take it anymore, if Lavender started talking about Malfoy again she thought she might hurl. Walking out of the Dormitory and down the steps she ran into another girl, this one she was more then happy to talk to.

"Ginny!" She said enthusiastically as she pulled the girl close and hugged her, wet salty tears leaking onto the red head's cloak, "I seriously messed it up."

"I know." Said Ginny patting Hermione's back, "Ron's been awestruck since you left him at Hogsmead, then simply he disappeared."

Ginny wasn't one for being able to lie to comfort a friend, Hermione felt even worse now.

"He what?" She asked panicking.

"He's gone." She said simply.

"To bloody where?" Hermione asked; her heart beating in her ears.

"If I knew he wouldn't be missing, would he?" Ginny said plainly.

"Ginny, he could be hurt!" Hermione said, her maternal instincts taking over, "I've got to find him."

Running down the rest of the steps she walked into a almost deserted common room, Neville was playing exploding snaps with Seamus, who seemed like he was winning; because Neville was hiding under a table.

Hermione ventured over, "Guys." She said softly.

The two boy's turned around and looked at her, Hermione must have been a sight for sore eye's, she had been crying ever since leaving Hogsmead.

"Woah, what happened to you mate?" Seamus asked, looking up at her tear stained cheeks, "Got hit by a bus eh?"

"Oh shut up." She snapped as she sat down on the table that Neville was still hiding under, "Have you seen Ronald?"

"Yeah." Neville said, his voice shaking, "He came looking for me when he realized he never picked up the wand.. I broke." He said sickly. "He told me that he was going to go hang out with Hagrid, or something." He added.

"What time did he leave?" Hermione said immediately.

"About fourty-five minutes." Neville squeaked, as Seamus set off another exploding snap, "He seemed upset." He added.

"I must go." She said quickly, "Thanks Neville." She started to run for the porthole out into the corridor's.

"Wait, I've seen it all." Snickered Seamus, "It's past curfew and Hermione Granger is going out?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and ran out into the darkened corridor's, praying that she wouldn't run into anybody on her way to Hogwart's, but she did. Draco Malfoy.

"Well, Well, Well.. Granger we meet again.." He said coldly…

**A/N This is where I leave you.  
Please read and review, If you wanna see what Draco is going to do!.**

**-Still lots more to come.**


End file.
